


No Capes

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [93]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Steve x reader, clint x nat, past Steve x Reader, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	No Capes

Tony stood at the altar, his eyes trained on the door that you would be walking through in just minutes. He’d never been more nervous, or excited, in all his life.

You had asked Bruce to walk you down the aisle, and Tony couldn’t think of a better person to do so. As the doors slowly opened, everyone stood. Not that there were many in attendance. You refused to have people just for the sake of having them. Everyone there meant something to you both.

You stepped out, hanging on to Bruce tightly as you walked. The music had started and you already felt tears prickle your eyes as you spotted your husband to be. This was finally happening.

Tony’s eyes were only on you the entire walk, and he shook Bruce’s hand happily as he handed you over. “You’re beautiful.” He breathed, in awe, as you stood, facing him.

You smiled widely. “And you’re unbelievably handsome.” You reached up and rubbed his cheek.

“Let’s get married.” He grinned and winked, turning to the person in charge. You giggled at that.

* * *

“You may now kiss the bride!”

Tony pulled you close, dipping you just slightly as he kissed you. Giggling, you wrapped your arms around his neck as everyone cheered. “I love you so much, Mrs. Stark.” He mumbled, kissing you again.

“I love you, too, Mr. Stark.” You told him. You held his hand tightly as he turned to walk you back down.

“Ready to party?” He grinned.

You laughed, nodding. “I’m also excited to dance with our boys.” You told him as Heimdall and Ben ran up to you guys.

“Papa!” Heimdall held Tony’s hand as Ben held yours.

Tony leaned over and kissed your cheek gently, his smile never wavering. “I love you so much.”

You picked up Ben, tickling him. “And we all love you so much.” You smiled at him. While you still hurt over the loss of Thor, it wasn’t killing you anymore. You had so much to be thankful for that you couldn’t take that for granted. Not with the life your loved ones led. You knew he was in your heart always, and in Heimdall’s, and right now that’s all that mattered.

* * *

Clint found Heimdall and Ben sleeping under a reception table about halfway through, curled up on what looked to be Tony’s tux jacket. “Awe.” He smiled widely, taking a picture before making sure they weren’t in any place to get stepped on. Then he went to find you and Tony, finding you leaning into him at your table. “Just wanted to let you know the boys are asleep.”

You smiled thankfully. “Sugar crash.” You giggled. “Where are they?” You asked, curious.

“Under the snack table. With Tony’s tux jacket.” He chuckled.

“Was wondering where that went.” Tony smiled.

You grinned, squeezing Tony’s hand.

“Wanna dance?” Clint smiled at you.

Nodding, you stood. “Of course.”

“Be careful with my wife, Barton.” Tony teased.

Clint winked at him. “I’ll try.” He held you by your waist and let you out to the floor. “You made a pretty bride, Y/N.”

You smiled up at him. “Thank you, Clint.” You said sincerely. “I think I’ve only seen you in a tie a couple times.” You giggled. “I’m sure Nat is loving this.” You teased.

He laughed. “I’d like to think so.” He twirled you. “I left her kicking off her heels and being one of the guys, honestly. She was having too much fun out-manning them. In a dress.” He grinned.

“That sounds like Nat.” You smiled wide. “I hope that never changes, either.” You admitted.

“Same here.” He nodded, looking around. “So, feel any different now that you’re a Stark?”

You thought for a moment, shrugging. “Yes, but no…” You chuckled at his amused facial expression. “I mean, I’m over the moon, but at the same time, I’m still me.”

He chuckled. “Makes sense to me. The boys seemed happy. Though I’m sure they don’t even understand why yet.”

“Probably not. Heimdall was upset I didn’t let him wear his superhero costume.” You told him.

He sighed. “Nat didn’t let me either.”

Laughing, you shook your head. “You have it under your tux, don’t you?”

“No!” He scoffed, the blush on his cheeks giving him away. “Don’t tell Nat?”

You smirked. “In trade for…?”

He gasped dramatically. “Are you blackmailing me?”

“Mmm…I was thinking of how you could get me some cake…” You giggled.

Clint chuckled, nodding. “I think I can handle that.” He kissed your cheek as the song ended.

“My turn?” Bucky grinned behind you.

“Of course.” You smiled. “Thanks for the dance, Clint.”

“Thank you.” He winked at you before going to get some cake.

Bucky took you in his arms gently as you began to dance. “You look beautiful, doll.”

You blushed and smiled. “And you look great, too.” You grinned. “I’m liking the hair back.”

He chuckled. “I feel like I’m about to be sold at auction for some old broad to have her way with me.” He admitted.

“Well…I’m sure Steve wouldn’t have that.” You smirked. “He’s the only oldie for you.”

Bucky smiled, eyeing his husband for a moment before looking back at you. “You got that right, doll.” He chuckled. “Today’s been fun.”

You nodded in agreement. “I’ll probably sleep for two days straight after this.”

He laughed. “Doubt Stark would want you sleeping on the honeymoon!”

“He’ll be sleeping, too!” You blushed. “You and Steve get a week of the boys. Good luck you two sleeping.” You teased.

“I hadn’t thought of that.” He widened his eyes slightly. “And they’ve been so hyper. I’m glad today is wearing them out. They’ll sleep tonight.” When you giggled and shook your head, he half whined. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you two are going to be so exhausted.” You grinned. “Have you heard either of them recently?” He thought for a moment and shook his head. “Can you guess why?”

He bit his lip, eyes traveling around the room. “Oh, don’t tell me they’re napping.”

Patting his cheek, you nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell you they’re not not napping…”

He let out another whine, following you back to the table. When you lifted the table cloth to show him, he sighed. “Least they’re cute.”

“Very.” You smiled. “You and Steve are good parents, though.”

“You have no idea what that means to me.” He turned to you, cupping your face. “I know having Ben was rough, but it’s honestly been the best thing to ever happen to me. You not only made Steve a father, but me as well.” He kissed your forehead. “Thank you.”

Tearing up, you pulled him into a hug. “You’re welcome. I wouldn’t trade him for the world, and I’m thankful they have you.”

He hugged you tightly. “I’m thankful for you.” He squeezed you. “Oh boy, now I’m tearing up.” He chuckled.

“Should I get your husband for support?” You asked.

He chuckled. “Maybe.” He looked up. “Oh, he’s coming anyway.”

Steve walked over, smiling. “You two having fun?” He teased. “You made Bucky cry?” He asked you, eyebrow raised.

You blushed, wiping under your eyes as you looked up at him. “He tugged at my heartstrings.” You giggled.

“Was just telling her how thankful I am for her since she gave us the opportunity to be dads.” Bucky blushed as well. “After showing me the pair of them curled up together, sleeping.”

“Awe, you’re a sap.” Steve teased.

“Cake for the bride?” Clint held up a small plate for you.

“Mm, you’re a blessing.” You dug into it instantly. “So good.” You sighed. “Letting Tony have his way with the cake was the right choice.”

The three men smirked at each other before Steve went to dance with Bucky. “Enjoy that, Y/N.” Clint chuckled. “I’m gonna go find Nat.”

You smiled with a mouthful of cake before going back to sit with your man. “You’re gorgeous, sweetheart.” He told you, kissing your shoulder.

You giggled, wiping your mouth on a napkin. “I love you.” You turned to him. “Any hints to what our honeymoon is?”

He smirked. “You think I’m gonna give it away?”

Pouting, you shook your head. “No, but that’s so unlike you. You’re the worst at keeping secrets.” You poked him.

“But this is the best one I’ve ever had.” He took your hand in his. “I promise.”

“I trust you.” You smiled before kissing him.

He kissed you back deeply, gripping your hand. “Just a few hours.”

“Can’t wait.” You nipped his jaw shyly. Hearing him groan, you giggled. “Unless you can figure out how to get under my dress easily.”

“Don’t challenge me, sweetheart.” He growled. “I’m a genius.”

You looked at him innocently. “If you say so.” His jaw clenched for a moment, and you knew he was fighting it.

Suddenly he stood and tugged you. “I’ll show you.”

“Where?” You asked as he led you away.

“There’s a staircase around here.” He muttered. “And I plan to make damn good use of it.”

You felt your entire body flush and you followed excitedly. The second the door was closed, his hands were on your hips, his lips on your neck. “I was going to wait until the honeymoon to tell you…”

He pulled away, giving you a confused look. “What?”

Biting your lip, you smiled up at him. “I stopped taking my birth control today. I wanted to tell you when we got there, instead of waiting another few months for him to start school. Kind of your wedding present surprise.” You told him, tearing up with happiness, awaiting his reaction.

His face brightened immediately and he reached to cup your face. “Really? It’s time?” His voice broke happily.

“Yeah, it is.” You grinned, gripping his shirt on each side with both hands. “I couldn’t think of a better present than growing our family.”

“Me, either.” He blinked away tears. “I love you so much.” He gripped you tightly.

“I love you, too.” You kissed him. “Now let me show you.” You gently pushed him so he was sitting on a stair and lifted your dress to sit on his lap. “Who knows how much time until someone comes looking for us?” You kissed him deeply.

He ran his hands up your bare thighs, groaning into your mouth. You felt him growing hard underneath you and bit his lip. You raked your nails through his hair as he made work of his slacks. “You have no idea how amazing you look in this dress.” He groaned.

“And you in a tux is every girl’s wildest dream.” You breathed, kissing down his neck as you lifted off of him for a moment. Feeling him at your entrance, you slowly sunk down. “Oh, Tony.” You breathed.

He let his head fall back as you settled down on him. His hands gripped your hips tightly as you began rocking. “Not gonna last, sweetheart.” He told you. “Feel so good.”

“Me, either.” You whimpered, grinding hard down onto him, hips rolling. Gripping his shoulders, you watched his face. His jaw was slack and his brows were furrowed, making you focus on his pleasure. “Can’t wait to feel you cum, Mr. Stark.” You moaned.

“Shit.” He grunted, bucking his hips up. “I’m gonna…” He breathed heavily.

Crashing your lips to his, you whimpered and moaned as you clenched around him.

He held the back of your head, letting out a loud groan as he finished with you. Your kissing slowed as your heart rate began to calm down. He breathed heavily against your lips, rubbing down your waist. “That was amazing, Mrs. Stark.”

You shivered each time he called you that and kissed his lips once more. “I can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

“Soon.” He smiled. “And enjoy walking while you can.” He winked. “Now let’s get back to our wedding reception.”

You blushed and stood up shakily for a moment, both of you fixing yourselves as best possible. You fixed your hair a bit, and watched him lovingly.

He had his own tint to his cheeks and fixed his tie.

* * *

The night was winding down, and there were less dancers out on the floor, letting everyone know it was getting time to leave.

You watched as Tony said goodbyes for the both of you while you helped Nat find her shoes. “I’m not losing those damn shoes.” She muttered to you. “Clint loves them.”

“Kinky.” You teased, looking under the tables as you lifted the table clothes. “Do we need to take a trip to some sexy stores when I get back?”

“Please.” She sighed, making you stop what you were doing.

You raised an eyebrow at her. “You okay?”

She blushed as she realized what she had said. “Yeah! I’m fine.” She nodded. “I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind you making that trip, either.” She nudged you lightly.

“Might not fit me for long…” You muttered happily.

She grinned at you. “You better tell me first when it happens.”

You nodded. “Well, after Tony.” You teased her. “I can’t see it being long until that’s news we need to share.” You admitted with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. “True.” She walked around with you again. “Do you think men get bored?”

“In general?” You shrugged. “How many times has Tony blown something up because he got bored and was playing with something?”

She shook her head. “But have you ever felt that he’s gotten bored with you?” She stared down at her bare feet.

You slowly shook your head. “No.” You told her honestly. “Are you scared Clint’s getting bored? Because I can tell you that’s so not the case.”

“How do you know?” She bit her lip, looking at you.

“He was bragging about you while we danced.”

She looked physically relieved to hear that. “Really?”

You smiled. “He sounded so damn proud that you were ‘out-manning’ the other men. ‘In a dress’, he had to add.”

She smiled wide. “Thanks for telling me.” She looked grateful.

“What’re you guys looking for?” Clint came over, Nat’s heels in his hand.

You laughed. “Her heels.” You motioned to them. “Apparently, she couldn’t lose them.” You winked.

Nat smiled and went to him. “I know they’re your favorite.”

He smirked. “That they are.” He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Tony’s just about done. Bucky and Steve are waiting with the boys so you can say bye before heading off.”

“Thank you.” You patted his shoulder before going out to them. “Was told my boys were waiting to say bye.” You smiled softly.

“Ben’s still in and out but…” Bucky held out a happy Heimdall.

He grinned. “Hi, mommy!” He reached for you.

“Hi, handsome.” You took him happily. “Have fun?”

“Yeah! I had cake.” He reminded you.

“That was my favorite part, too.” You tickled his middle. “Are you gonna be good for Steve and Bucky?”

His facial expression changed when he remembered you were leaving. “Don’t leave me, too, momma.”

“Oh, baby, I’ll only be gone a week.” You brushed his hair back.

He sniffed. “What if you don’t come back…?”

Your heart hurt for him. “I will.” You kissed his forehead. “I’ll video call everyday.” You promised him. “Every day you’ll see me. And I’m sure they have fun stuff planned for you and your brother.”

“But, I love you momma.” He looked up at you pouting.

“And I love you, too. So much.” you kissed his forehead. “Steve and Bucky are going to take such good care of you.” You assured.

Heimdall looked at them, then back at you. “I’m scared you’ll leave like daddy.”

You met Steve’s glance for a minute before looking down at the blonde boy. “Sweetie, I won’t leave, I’ll be back before you know it.” Your voice cracked. Hearing him like this was killing you. “Be good for them, okay?”

He nodded. “I will, momma. You too.” He pouted more.

“Wanna hug Papa?” You offered.

He nodded quickly, wiggling out of your grip to go run to Tony. Heimdall crashed into Tony’s legs and hugged them tight. “Papa take care of momma!” He cried.

Tony crouched down. “Of course I will, buddy!”

“Pinky promise!” Heimdall demanded.

He held out his hand, pinky extended. “Pinky promise.”

Heimdall hooked their pinkies together, eyes still watery. “Miss you, Papa.” He sniffed, wiping his nose.

Tony grew sad watching him and kissed his head a few times. “We’re going to bring you a good present back you know?” He whispered, as if it was a secret.

“Really?!” His eyes were wide.

“Yep!” Tony smiled. “But momma said only if you’re really good for the guys.”

He seemed to think before nodding. “I will!”

“And nice to your brother?” Tony tilted his head.

“I guess…”

“Heimdall.” Tony arched a brow.

Heimdall tried to look innocent. “I guess I’ll be nice to Ben.”

“Nope, you gotta promise.” Tony fought back a smirk.

“I promise.” He muttered.

Tony held out his pinky. When Heimdall linked his small pinky with Tony’s, Tony smiled. “That’s my boy.”

Heimdall hugged his neck tightly. “Bye, Papa.”

As Tony hugged him back, he stood. “Take good care of them, guys.” He told Steve and Bucky as he handed him over.


End file.
